Non saresti l'unica a morire-English
by Aly-WritingDreams
Summary: "You're not like anyone I've ever met," I say, lowering all my defenses. "In any… of my many lifetimes." I add, letting out a small smile. She becomes hesitant. She has tears in her eyes and her cheeks are slightly flushed. I've never seen anything so beautiful. [Valkubus] Traduction edited by : Snagam80
1. Chapter 1

" You are more alive than anyone I've ever met "  
Hot tears slowly descend, wetting my face. I was prepared for anything, but not for her. I was not prepared for her gaze. Scared, but at the same time hopeful. I was not prepared for the sensations I was having. I feel the life slowly slipping away from my hands, but, I know that if I had pressed more with the blade, she would not be the only one to die.  
"I don't know what to do," I say, trying to hold in my sobs.  
"Fight," she says.  
I wish there was a way to fight, but, how can you imagine fighting with something larger than life itself? With something whose strength exceeds that of an entire army? I can't stop thinking of asking you, but when our eyes meet, it seems that, the need for answers disappears from my mind. Looking at her one last time before lowering the blade, my hands begin to shake, I've just condemned us. The brunette in front of me releases a long sigh. I can't be at peace like you are. I can't, even when you give me a small smile and caress my arm.  
"It's okay," she says.  
"No, no, no. I've cursed us both," I say. My voice is broken by too many tears trying to get out.  
"You have no idea," I continue, terrified at the thought of what Odin could do to us. "He'll come looking for us," I say finally, knowing that it's just a matter of time before he comes to pick us up.  
"No, you listen to me. We need to rebuild the team. Regroup. Okay? Somewhere safe!" she tells me, and seems to believe so much in what she says; maybe she thinks that willpower is enough to deal with anything.  
"Safe?" I ask, trying to bolster myself.  
"Yes," She responds decisively, with her usual look, the same look that captured my heart.  
"I'm gonna get, Dyson" I say, standing up.  
"And I'll find, Kenzi," she says, mirroring me.  
"What about, Lauren?" I ask. I know that Bo has not yet given up on her and she probably never will. It's not like her to surrender.  
"I don't know where they took her," she answers. I could almost say with indifference, but, knowing her, I realize it's just her way of accepting things.  
"You're not like anyone I've ever met," I say, lowering all my defenses. "In any… of my many lifetimes." I add, letting out a small smile. She becomes hesitant. She has tears in her eyes and her cheeks are slightly flushed. I've never seen anything so beautiful. We are one whisker away from each other. She takes my hand, her fingers caressing the back of it. I wish I could let go, but, despite everything, I do not. It's not yet the right time.  
"Let's go," I say suddenly, breaking the tension of the moment.  
"I'll see you at the Dal" she says, a bit confused and disappointed by my reaction.  
I run to the door, but before I open it, I turn to look at you. You haven't moved an inch.  
"Sorry, " I whisper, before exiting the room. We are condemned, but together we can do this. Now, for the first time in my life, I want to fight for something that is really important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I leave the room and run to the exit of the building. I have to find Dyson and the clock is ticking. We can't waste even a second; every minute that passes we are increasingly in danger.

He knows that I didn't finish the job. He knows everything that's happened. He can read my mind to discover my feelings, my fears, understand and anticipate my actions. I'll be the architect of my own death, but, I'll also be his downfall. Unfortunately, since I'm still alive, he can also use me to find her.

It would have been easier if I had been killed. At that point he wouldn't have anyone to send after her since, he has nobody else working for him with my skill level.

I drive the truck to a crawl, following Dyson's tracks. I get out and try to follow them on foot. After walking for a while, I realize that the prints have abruptly stopped.

"No, no, we've got to go, Dyson. Where have you gone?" I say, irritated, picking up the phone and trying to call him. No answer. He probably didn't have time to recover his phone. I can't wait for him. Maybe it's better this way. Maybe if he's not aware of what's going on he won't try to get involved.

I get back into the truck and turn it around, taking the road that leads back to the Dal. Suddenly the stereo lights up and music starts to play.

**_"Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down Where pretty girls are well, _**

**_you know that I'm around I kiss' em and I love 'em' cause to me they're all the same I hug 'em and I squeeze' em they do not even know my name_**

**_They call me the wanderer Yeah,_**

**_ the wanderer I roam around, around, around "_**

It's the song I heard when Bo received her invitation to the Dawning. Suddenly my truck jerks and immediately starts making a strange noise; I pull over, despite knowing the risks. The last thing that i need is to waste my time.

Once outside the truck I realize that the front wheels have been slashed, almost shredded, with no physical evidence I can see on the road to explain it. A buzz coming from the bushes makes me turn. I notice a little black glove on the ground nearby. Pretending not to worry, I get back in the truck.

I was right. Odin has sent someone to get rid of me. For now, I can't imagine who he might have sent. I look for and grab my gun with one hand and with the other, I start the truck. I can't stay here. Despite the gashes in both wheels, I have to get as close as possible to the Dal. It would be too risky to walk, even if only for a few minutes.

The truck starts to smoke. The wheels are failing. I can't go any further. Fortunately, the truck got me close to my goal. I get out and run towards the entrance of the Dal

"Bo? Kenzi? Trick?" I yell, once inside. The sound of a glass breaking attracts my attention. I run to the back to see what has happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm petrified by the scene in front of me. I can't believe I don't want to believe that the Wanderer's men have already arrived. Bo is on the ground, her face covered with blood and wounds on her body. Next to her is a bloody knife and not far away a broken mirror which is stained with her blood.  
I run to her and kneel, checking her pulse. Fortunately, I find that Bo is still alive, even if her pulse is weak. "Bo. Bo. Bo! Wake up, please! You need to feed!" I shout as I shake her, but, not too violently. That would only make things worse. She doesn't seem to hear me. She doesn't move a muscle.  
"Bitch, don't think you can go now. Don't even try to leave me alone, because I promise. I swear, that if you die, I'll kill you," I say, shaking slightly. It seems like my energy is fading. I can barely speak. I press my lips to hers, while my tears fall and run down her face, hoping that her instincts will awaken and that she will feed from me, but, it doesn't seem to be happening. Grabbing the collar of her jacket, I jerk her forcefully. "Listen to me Succubus; you will not leave, not as long as I'm around." I tell her this, hoping she will hear me.  
"Please, Bo. Do it for me," I continue, my voice softening, and then I press my lips against hers. Nothing seems to be working and I'm about to give it up when suddenly I feel her lips moving slowly. Her blue eyes are open. She did it, she won against death. I feel the energy flowing quickly from my body. I know that maybe I should put up at least a little bit of resistance, because of the risk of passing out, but, I don't care. I just want her to heal. We continue to kiss, her tongue seeking mine and caressing it gently. She seems to be calming down. After one last kiss, I move away from her face and pay attention to her body which, fortunately, seems to be healed. On her face there remains only a small cut. I smile, and then let myself fall heavily beside her. Immediately, concerned, she turns towards me and sits down.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks, taking my hand. I smile and nod. I don't have the strength to speak. Growing old is downright ugly, if Bo had fed from me like this years ago, it would have barely affected me. My hand is still in hers and she gently caresses it.

"I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes to recover," I assure her, in response she smiles at me.

"I'm going to quickly get cleaned up and look for something to wear. I shouldn't be gone too long, okay?" she says, releasing my hand. I close my eyes and nod. I hear the sound of her footsteps fading in the distance until the sound disappears altogether.  
I am ashamed of my weakness. How can I protect her if it takes me so long to recover? I hate this. I hate this sense of profound emptiness; I hate myself for not being enough for her. I'm not enough to save her. I'll never be good enough for her, no one can ever be. I thought I knew what perfection was. I thought that until I met _her_.


	4. Chapter 4

At the sound of her footsteps getting louder I open my eyes.

"Are you better?" she asks, sitting down again beside me.

I try to sit up and with effort I do. "Yeah, I'm better," I answer, lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, I know it won't be easy, but we can do this," She says. She probably noticed my downcast look.

"You should have killed me"

"Don't say that. Don't even think it," she says, but, she knows very well that it would have been the right thing to do.

"I betrayed you, and, as if that were not enough, I've ruined your life!"

"You saved my life. Had it not been for you, right now, I would be in his hands."

"I have taken away the person you cared for most, Lauren."

"Stop that. You are not to blame," she replies, but she doesn't know that I was the one of the causes of their failure.

"No. More blame, not less," I say. It seems that I'm trying to make her hate me, but the real question is to what extent am I willing to go?

"I do not understand what you're getting at."

"I told Lauren about the kiss."

"Why did you do that?" she asks simply, without getting angry.

"Because, I needed an excuse to get into her house and take one of her eyelashes."

"Why did you do that?" she repeats.

"I told you."

"You've given me the worst answer you could give, and it's not the right one."

"Do you think you understand me?" I ask, with a slight resentment. I do not like to be an open book and, above all, don't think I am.

"Tamsin, you know that you didn't do it for that reason."

"Why can't I make you hate me?"

"I can see your true spirit," she says, with a small smile on her lips. "I know that everything you have done since we met, you did to help me."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not about to hate you so you can stop hiding behind your mask, and nothing will make me change my mind about you," she concluded. I don't know how to reply so I remain silent.

It would be easier to know that you can't protect a person you care about, if you know they hate you, than to think you can't protect a person you care about, who trusts you and that, in her own way, loves you.

I remain silent, sitting with my back against the pool table.

"Other men will be coming, the same as before?" she asks, sighing wearily.

"Many; perhaps to infinity."

"You didn't find Dyson?" she asks, suddenly changing the subject. Maybe my answer frightened her.

"He didn't answer the phone, but, it's probably better that way."

"Why?"

"The fewer people that are involved, the fewer deaths there will be."

"Maybe you're right. In that case, it's good that I haven't found Kenzi."

"Certainly would be better if you don't see her during this period, no one should be seen with you, or he'll go after them too."

"Well, I'll send her a message," she says, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Bo, trust me, keep her out of this whole story," I say, with a tone of determination in my voice.

"Okay, I'll do as you say. So, what is our next move detective?" she asks, emphasizing, almost mischievously, the last part of her sentence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bo asked me what our next move was, in reality, I hadn't thought of that yet.

"Wow, and here I thought this was a strong point for you. Shouldn't it be routine for a Valkyrie to able to plan and organize this sort of thing?"

"Getting old sucks, I told you."

"Well, in any case, it's time to make a plan."

"Any plan we make, he will find us."

"So you think it is impossible to escape?"

"Yes, I think we should prepare a plan for after he takes us," I said, thinking. "It needs to be something that will make him let us go."

"You mean something that, once we're dead, he'll be urged to bring us back to life? Well, if so, it seems to me we'll be looking for a needle in a haystack."

"You've got that right ..."

"If it's impossible to escape, might as well, once you find something that will help us to avoid him, voluntarily surrender." she offered.

"I will die only after fighting, not before," I answer, full of pride.

"In that case it will be a long time before someone is able to kill us both," she smiled.

I wanted to remind her that I couldn't heal myself like she does, but, I don't think she wants to understand that probably, at some point, she will have to fight alone, so I remain silent. The last thing we need right now is a feeling of loneliness to overcome us, we need to know we will both fight well and that we can count on each other.

"Do you think it's safe to stay here tonight?" She asked, sitting down next to me so that she could lean her back against the pool table.

"We're not safe here, but my car broke down. It's not going anywhere and I'm not at full strength yet."

"The man who attacked me ran when he heard your voice. Is there's a risk that he stuck around?"

"I don't think so, in any case, I don't think anyone is going to attack us tonight."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Now that we're together is not just one man alone that will be sent, many men will be coming." I said, sighing heavily. I got up slowly to my feet and walked toward the counter.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Maybe Trick will have something we can cover ourselves with."

"Don't count on it, at most he has some cloth he uses to polish glasses with. " She said.

"I'll see if I can find something in the other rooms. In the meantime you might try locking all the doors." She nodded in agreement.

I found a blanket lying on the sofa in the room where Trick often resides. I decided to take it, even though it is a bit small, it was still be better than nothing. I did a final round to see if I could find anything else that might be useful and came back to Bo.

"Did you find anything?" She asked me.

"A blanket, its not very big, but, it will help us be a little less cold," I responded by passing the blanket.

"I locked everything, we should be safe."

"Well then, we just have to go to sleep."

"Yeah," she said, as she looked at me.

"Yeah," I repeat, as I watched her.

The idea of sleeping together by the pool table, embarrassed us both. 


End file.
